1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of catalyst supports and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes. More particularly, this invention relates to the preparation of boria-alumina catalyst support materials and their use in the hydrocracking of petroleum feedstocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalyst compositions comprising a major proportion of a support or carrier material such as alumina, silica, silica-alumina, magnesium oxide, clay, etc. and a minor proportion of one or more metal or metal oxides have been used for a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. These catalysts are ordinarily prepared by impregnating the support or carrier material with an aqueous solution of a soluble form of a metal catalyst component. The impregnated support material is then dried and calcined to produce a solid supported catalyst comprising a metal catalyst component.
Boria-alumina based catalysts are known to be useful for hydrocarbon conversions. The boria-alumina support material heretofore employed as a catalyst base is known to have been prepared by the hydrolysis of an aluminum alkoxide with an aqueous solution of boric acid or by the impregnation of alumina with a boron compound as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,037 and 3,018,244, respectively. It is found, however, that the boria-alumina based catalyst prepared in accordance with this invention is markedly superior to those boria-alumina based catalysts prepared by conventional methods.